Land of dreams
by golden-glitter
Summary: tara a 16 year old girl gets taken to a new world where she meets the bladebreakers, along with new found powers and feelings, KaiOC RayOC i'm really bad at these so just R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Hi I'm Kerry and this is my first ever fic! I hope you like it its about a young girl who finds out that she is really a princess of a strange fantasy world, she must use her blade and new found powers to defeat the evil witch. On the way she meets some new friends who she has seen before in the real world (the blade breakers!) but anyways don't read this if you don't like fantasy, adventure and romance! But anyways please read.like I said it's my first fic! (^_^)  
  
A little about my character's.  
  
Name: Tara Age: 16 Bit beast: swantina (a Blue and silver swan) Powers: the power of water and ice Personality: Tara is an independent teenager; she loves adventure, but also loves to have a little peace and quiet. She can often be found lying in a field looking at the clouds or stars. Family: none her father died when she was 3 he told her that he had to go somewhere important, but never came back, later she was told that he had died. Her mother died at birth. Country: England Ethic background: she is half Japanese and half English (her mother was Japanese and her father English)  
  
Name: Maria Age: 15 Bit beast: drolphin (a black and gold dolphin) Powers: the power of fire Personality: Maria is a strong willed teenager who is very independent. She is a talented martial artist and has amazing sward skills. She too loves adventure and is always up for a fight. Family: her father Nicolas is a strong knight and was the head of the king's army until the kingdom was taken over he was defeated in battle by the witches right hand mad or should I say.boy. Fortunately he did not die. Her mother died when she was only 5 years old. Country: Talome village in the land of Karone  
  
There the good guy's now hear are the bad guy's!  
  
Name: Roma Age: 100 Powers: black magic Personality: Roma is an evil old witch that tries to take over Karone. Because of a spell that she cast on herself she can never age and so lives for many years, which would explain her age. She is very power full and power hungry. Family: no family Country: The dark outer reaches of Karone  
  
Name: Troza Age: 16 Powers: darkness Bit beast: Jayzor (a purple jaguar) Personality: Troza is a strong teenager who is stubborn and always has to have his own way. He is hot headed but is also quite smart. He has amazing sward skills but acts before he thinks. He is under the spell of Roma that keeps him from betraying her. There is only one way for the spell to be broken but no one knows how. Family: he has younger a sister called Leos who fights alongside him she too under the spell of Roma. Country: he is part of the Tatolmay tribe in the north of Karone  
  
Name: Leoza Age: 15 Powers: darkness Bit beast: Cayzor (a red coyote) Personality: Leoza is very loyal to her brother but isn't too sure about Roma. Even though she is under Roma's spell she still seems to know that what she is doing is wrong. She has amazing martial arts skills and knows when to stand her ground. Family: she has an older brother called Troza who she fights alongside in even the toughest battles. He too is under Roma's spell. Country: she is part of the Tatolmay tribe in the north of Karone  
  
Ok so there my OC's for the fic! Of course Tyson, Kai, Ray, and max will join them in their adventures this is a beyblade fic after all! "." Means talking and, '.' means thinking. 


	2. Ch1

Land of dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters!!!!!!! Only my OC's!  
  
CHAPTER 1: Not In Kansas Anymore!  
  
It was a cold winters morning and Tara was lying in her small bed asleep. She was wearing a long nightdress that looked old and quite dirty. She was whimpering in her sleep as if she was having a bad dream or something, her hair was all over her sweating face and she was shifting from side to side.  
  
"NO DAD PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" she shouted as she sprung up out of bed her eyes wide open. 'What the.I've not had that dream since I was a little girl' she thought as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
She was about to start crying when she heard someone open the door. She forced her tears from falling onto her cheeks and pulled the sheet over her head waiting for the person to enter the room.  
  
"Ok children, rise and shine, come on wake up!" said a woman in a long black dress and pearls around her neck. "I said wake up.NOW YOU LITTLE BRATS!" she shouted when none of the children woke up. "What do you think this is? A hotel where you can stay in bed for as long as you want? Well if you do then you are very wrong now WAKE UP! I will not have this orphanage filled with lazy little girls! Now get to work!"  
  
The girls started getting out of bed and one by one they all started getting dressed and straitening there beds. "That's much better now hurry up and start doing your chores!" The woman walked out of the room and slammed the small wooden door behind her shut.  
  
"Grrrrrr.that stupid old witch!" a girl said while throwing a torn and dirty old t-shirt on.  
  
"I know she thinks she's so high and mighty just because she's married to that rich old man from the city!" another girl said  
  
Tara was sat up in her bed thinking about the dream she had just woken up from. 'I don't understand why am I having the same dream I had all those years ago? I just don't get it!'  
  
"HEY EARTH TO TARA!!!!" a girls voice shrieked through Tara's thoughts. "Come on girl you have to get you're bed done and get dressed before miss 'I hate kids' comes back up!"  
  
Tara snapped out of her phase and did what the girl had told her to do. She grabbed hold of the thin piece of cloth that she used for a Quilt and threw it onto the floor. She then took hold of the small pillow and straightened it. Then she picked up the sheet and spread it on to the small bed evenly.  
  
Once her bed was done she grabbed her jeans and tank top and threw them on. She took a small brush out of her bag and brushed her hair slowly and then put it into a pony at the back of her head.  
  
All the girls walked out of the room and walked down the creaking stairs ready for a day of hard work.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
It was about 5:30 pm and all the girls were still working. Tara was in the kitchen washing the huge pile of pots.  
  
"Grrrrr.this is so not fair!" Tara slammed the plate that was in her hand down on the table next to her, almost breaking it, "why should we do all the work it's just not fair these aren't even our plates!!!! I'm so sick of it!!! For seven years I've been taking orders from that old hag and well I'm not having it anymore!!!!!  
  
"WELL, WELL, WELL! If it isn't little miss independent! Well young lady if you're so unhappy with the way your treated hear why not leave huh? Let's just see how you do out there in the cold world!" an older woman's voice said.  
  
Tara looked like she was about to turn around and hit the woman in the face but she held back her anger, the woman spoke again "well are you going to show us how independent you are or not? Because to be honest I don't really care if you leave hear or not, I mean you are old enough!"  
  
Tara looked at her and shot a death glare right at her "well maybe I will!" she said in an angry tone, but there was also a hint of fright in her tone too.  
  
"Go ahead, that would only mean one less brat for me to worry about!" the woman said sounding like she really didn't care less "wait no" she said suddenly "don't just walk out of hear.let me THROW YOU OUT!"  
  
The woman grabbed hold of Tara's hand and dragged her to the door of the old mansion "Now lets see how you do without me! 7 years I've had to put up with your argumentative way's, but it all ends hear!" she threw Tara out into the cold street where she sat for a while until the huge door was shut in her face.  
  
'Oh great! Way to go Tara!' she thought to her self as she stood there in the cold rain, 'now what am I gonna do?' she started walking down the street not knowing where she was going, she stopped in her tracks and looked up at the cloudy sky, "I wish you were hear dad, you would know what to do in these situations." She started walking again but where.she just didn't know maybe she could walk all night.but she would soon get tired, so she decided to go and look for some shelter and maybe find some work the next day.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
It had been 3 hours since Tara was thrown out of the orphanage and she'd been looking for some shelter since.  
  
"Oh I'm never gonna find any shelter!" She complained wishing and hoping that someone would hear her and invite her into their house.but no, nobody heard or maybe they just didn't want to let a stranger into their house, so Tara just kept walking "oh there's got to be some shelter around hear!" suddenly she heard something coming from a ally behind her, 'what the.what was that?' she thought looking into the ally trying to see through the darkness, 'I'm sure I just heard something coming from that ally'  
  
Suddenly she heard a scream coming from the same place. It was a woman's scream, at first Tara felt a little scared but when she heard it again she couldn't help but go and find out who it was and some how try and help.  
  
As the screams got closer Tara ran faster and faster until she found herself in front of a cloaked person holding a woman in their large arms, "w.what the." when the woman saw Tara she cried for help but was thrown aside when the cloaked man saw her.  
  
"It's you!!! You're her!!! Ha, Miss Roma is going to be very pleased with me!" the person had a males voice but it sounded too young to be a mans voice.  
  
"Who.who are you?" Tara asked sounding frightened, but determined to get an answer at the same time. He didn't answer though he just mumbled something to him self and then grabbed Tara's hand "HEY GET OFF.WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? GET OFF!" He didn't listen he just dragged her to what looked like a warehouse. By now Tara had stopped screaming and was just trying to wriggle out of his grasp.  
  
When he opened the door it just looked like any old rundown warehouse until she heard the cloaked boy whisper what sounded like a chant to him self. That chant must have been some kind of spell because as he was saying it, what looked like a vortex started to appear in front of them. As the chant got louder the vortex got bigger.  
  
"What is that???" Tara shouted over the chanting. There was no answer the boy just kept chanting until the vortex was big enough for them to jump through.  
  
"Well princess.Welcome home!" the boy said jumping into the vortex pulling Tara with him.  
  
" Princess!" Tara tried to resist but he was too strong "what do you mean welcome home!" but it was too late they had already gone into the vortex.  
  
The vortex was like being in a washing machine, Tara felt like her stomach was about to burst not to mention the headache she had. She was still struggling to get free of the mysterious boy's grip but as they fell deeper into the vortex Tara started to feel stronger, but it felt natural, like being reunited with an old friend, she some how managed to get free of his grip and drifted away from the boy.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" the boy shouted, "Get back hear!!!! Noooo" as Tara got further away his voice got quieter she felt like she was getting stronger and stronger by the minute! Tara closed her eyes and waited for the experience to stop.  
  
Finally she hit something hard, it felt soft and warm. As she opened her eyes she saw that she was sat on sweet smelling grass, she looked up to see a beautiful blue sky and yellow fluffy clouds.  
  
Where was she? This place was totally different to the surroundings she had just come from, she threw her back on to the grass and lay there looking at the clouds when she saw a bird in the sky, it wasn't like anything she had seen before, it had a silver beak, black fathers and two beautiful silver wings, it looked a little like her bit beast swantina but it was black instead of blue, and when she looked over at a tree it was a beautiful shade of purple and red and the water was a sparkling acid green colour.  
  
'Ok.I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore!' she said slowly with a little sarcasm in her tone, 'but then.where am I?'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Ok so that's my first chapter for my first ever fic I hope you liked it ^_^ I know I enjoyed writing it, R&R! Please tell me if I need to improve or just if you liked it ok.till next time.BYE! ^_^ 


	3. ch 2

CHAPTER 2: a distant land!  
  
Where we left off! After falling through what felt like a million black holes, Tara sat on sweet smelling grass, she looked up to see a beautiful blue sky and yellow fluffy clouds.  
  
Where was she? This place was totally different to the surroundings she had just come from, she threw her back on to the grass and lay there looking at the clouds when she saw a bird in the sky, it wasn't like anything she had seen before, it had a silver beak, black fathers and two beautiful silver wings, it looked a little like her bit beast swantina but it was black instead of blue, and when she looked over at a tree it was a beautiful shade of purple and red and the water was a sparkling acid green colour.  
  
'Ok.I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore!' she said slowly with a little sarcasm in her tone, 'but then.where am I?'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Tara Lay still on the grass for a while looking at her new surrounding's, it was so beautiful, like she was in a dream or something, she felt so peaceful just lay there listening to the sound of slow trickling water running through her ears.  
  
'What is this place?' Tara thought, she started thinking about how she fell into this strange land and who the guy was that brought her hear, 'who was that strange guy? And what did he mean 'welcome home princess'?'  
  
As Tara sat up she noticed a strange looking bird sat on the grass next to her. It had long red feathers that had gold trimming on the end of each one, and its wings were lager than the other birds that she had saw a little while ago, its beak was a little longer too. "Hello there Mr bird, I wonder, could you tell me where I am please?" Tara sighed knowing that the bird wouldn't answer her question.  
  
Suddenly the bird sprang up off the grass and looked at Tara who had been startled by the bird's sudden movement. It was giving her a funny look as if trying to tell her something. Tara just looked at the bird with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Huh.what are you trying to tell me?" Tara still looked confused; but felt as if she could almost tell what it was trying to say. Suddenly the bird spread its huge wings and started flapping them wildly, until it had lifted its self off the soft grass and was in the air. The fiery red bird flew over Tara's head and then stopped to turn back so that it was looking at Tara.  
  
"Wait! I get it now! You want me to follow you?" Tara said rising to her feet waiting for the birds reply.  
  
The bird nodded slightly, then turned around and flew forward towards the distant mountains. Tara Ran as fast as she could to keep up with the bird that was by now a few meters in front of her.  
  
They had been running for about 10 minutes now, but some how Tara wasn't getting tired she felt like she could keep running like this all day, 'wow I've never felt so energetic in my whole life! Normally I would get tired after 10 seconds of running not 10 minutes!'  
  
As they got nearer to the mountains, Tara could see what looked like a small village just ahead of them. "Is that where were heading?" Tara shouted to the bird that was still a few meters in front of her. The bird gave a loud 'squawk' in reply.  
  
As the neared the village Tara could see a small human shaped figure running towards them, as they got closer the figure became clearer to reveal a female shape and long hair flowing behind it.  
  
"DRATINA!" the figure shouted, the bird started flying faster towards a young girl that was about the same age as Tara. She had long brown hair that was made into a long plat, pastel green eyes, and rose red lips. She wore a green leotard that had a large piece cut out of the middle to reveal her stomach but was kept together by thin pieces of string, underneath she wore black skin tight pants, and a gold belt that was hugging her hips.  
  
The girl noticed Tara running behind Dratina and stopped in her tracks. She drew a large sward from behind her back and stood her ground. Tara stopped a few yards in front of the smaller girl, "ok.I can tell when I'm not wanted!" Tara said warily.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl demanded "Dratina who is this stranger?"  
  
Dratina squawked a few times to the other girl, who seemed to understand what the red bird was trying to say. She withdrew her sward and walked over to Tara.  
  
"Hi there, my names Maria!" the girl put her hand out towards Tara. "I'm sorry about that but you can never be to sure who you enemies are these days!" She gave Tara a friendly smile.  
  
Tara looked confused at the girls jester but eventually shook hands with Maria giving her a smile of her own, "I'm Tara, its nice to meet you! So you can under stand what that bird is saying?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah that's right, he's my fathers most loyal friend. He's one of only two Dratina birds left on the whole of Karone!" Maria said looking proudly at the fore like bird that was perched on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh.Dratina.Karone?" Tara looked more confused than ever she had never heard of these words before, and she had defiantly never heard of a Dratina bird!  
  
"Huh.what do you mean Karone? Your in Karone!" Maria said slowly with a puzzled expression on her face. "And Dratina is the name of a very rare bird and this is one of them!" she added pointing to the bird on her shoulder.  
  
"But.I don't under stand I've never heard of Karone!" Tara said wondering if this was just a silly joke, and if men with cameras were gonna pop out of the bushes at any moment!  
  
Maria stood there for a while and then turned to Dratina and whispered something to him. Once she had finished her little conversation with Dratina she grabbed a hold of one of Tara's arms and pulled her towards the small village in front of them.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Tara demanded while being dragged around by Maria. Considering she was quite small she was defiantly much more stronger than she looked. Tara made a mental note to her self not to get on her bad side!  
  
"Don't worry my father will explain everything!" Maria replied simply. The two girls and Dratina disappeared into the small village that was ahead of them.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*- Ok well that's all for now. I know it's really short, but I've been really busy with schoolwork and everything! I promise I will make the next chapter extra long! Anyways please tell me if you like the story up to now! Email me at:  
  
Tracy_Naylor_5@hotmail.com  
  
Tell me if I need to improve on anything! Ok.anyways till next time.BYE!!!!!! 


	4. ch 3

CHAPTER 3: Princess! Me!  
  
Where we left off! Maria stood there for a while and then turned to Dratina and whispered something to him. Once she had finished her little conversation with Dratina she grabbed a hold of one of Tara's arms and pulled her towards the small village in front of them.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Tara demanded while being dragged around by Maria. Considering she was quite small she was defiantly much more stronger than she looked. Tara made a mental note to her self not to get on her bad side!  
  
"Don't worry my father will explain everything!" Maria replied simply. The two girls and Dratina disappeared into the small village that was ahead of them.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
As Maria and Tara entered the small village Tara noticed a bunch of young kid's playing something in the corner of a small garden. She heard one of the small children shout "3_2_1 LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!" and she couldn't help but look over to see if they were playing what she thought they were. As she looked over the small wooden fence she saw two small blades spinning rapidly in a large metal dish smashing into each other. They were playing Beyblade and were pretty good at it too.  
  
"GO LEPONA!!!!" the brown haired boy shouted.  
  
Tara couldn't help but stand and stare at the huge yellow pony that had appeared out of the small green blade. It was a bit beast and it was being controlled by a little boy that looked no older than 7! Tara couldn't believer her eyes when the younger looking black haired boy shouted "GO TAFINA!" and an orange crane came flying out of the other blade.  
  
'What the.since when do little boys possess the power of a bit beast?' Tara thought to her self as she watched the two beasts go head to head.  
  
"Tara.TARA!!" a familiar, female voice shouted. Tara turned around to see Maria waiting impatiently for her. "What are you doing I thought you was still following me!"  
  
"I'm sorry.I just got a little caught up watching theses two boys battle each other." Tara said still looking at the two bit beasts still wondering how two boys that young can posses so much power. "Hey Maria can I ask you something?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have to get to my father before he leaves to start his training in the mountains." Maria replied grabbing Tara's wrist again and pulling her towards a small cottage. Tara sighed, and let herself be ragged around like a rag doll.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
When they finally arrived at their destination Maria let go of Tara's wrist and walked slowly towards the small fragile wooden door that was blocking the entrance into the old fashioned cottage, at the front of the cottage was a small rose bush that had fully bloomed purple roses on it, There was a small stone path leading up to the door and over grown grass that covered the tiny wooden fence that outlined the garden.  
  
"Father.FATHER" Maria called through the door. There was no answer so she decided to go in. she pushed the door open slightly and peered through the small gap. "Father.you hear?" she opened the door fully and walked in warily looking around while Tara stayed out side. "Where are you.Father?" Maria started to look worried when she found no one in the cottage, 'that's strange he never leaves the door unlocked unless he's in.unless he's." Maria covered her mouth with her hand and gasped slightly, 'What if he's hurt.what if those monsters came and took him?' panic started to take over Maria and she started to run around the house looking for her missing father.  
  
"Maria.you ok?" Tara asked starting to become aware of Maria's actions, "I'm gonna come in.ok?" She sounded unsure and didn't know weather she should go into the cottage, but finally she made up her mind and slowly walked through the frail frame of the door and saw Maria sitting on a small chair almost crying. Her face was drained with worry and she was deep in thought.  
  
"You ok?" Tara asked looking quite worried for her friend.  
  
"W.w.what?" Maria stumbled. She saw the slight look of worry on Tara's face, "I'm sorry if I've worried you.it's just that I think my father has been taken away by a pack of Roma's monsters!" "Who?" Tara asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Oh never mind.I thi." she was cut off by the sound of voices coming from outside. One of the voices was a mans voice. When Maria heard this voice, her whole body gave a sigh of relief, and she ran rapidly towards the door "FATHER!!!" she screamed when she saw the tall well built male talking to a bunch of teen age boys at the front of the jungle like garden. She ran up to the man and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh father I was so worried I thought Roma's monsters had taken you away and that I had lost you forever!" she said all in one breath.  
  
"Hey.hold on just a second!" the man looked at Maria and smiled warmly, "Did you really think I would let those monsters take me away, why I'd beat them all with both arms tied behind my back!" he said with a proud grin on his face.  
  
"Where were you then?" Maria demanded. She got no answer; instead her father was looking in amazement at the blonde teenage girl stood at the entrance of the cottage.  
  
"I.it.it cant be.no.it just cant be" he stuttered. He slowly unclasped himself of Maria's arms and walked slowly towards Tara, who just stood there looking quite confused at the older man. "I have waited 13 years to meet you.and hear you are.in front of me.princess!" he bowed to Tara while Maria gasped at what she had just heard.  
  
"Erm.I'm sorry.I think you've got the wrong person sir.I'm no princess!" Tara said, her expression was full of confusion, 'this is getting weirs.first that freaky guy.now Maria's dad.I don't understand why do they keep calling me princess?'  
  
"Huh.no I think you're the one who is mistaken.Tara" the man smiled at Tara.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Tara demanded, "I didn't tell you, Maria did you?" she looked at Maria for a simple answer, but she looked as shocked as Tara.  
  
"Please come in.I shall explain all inside" Maria's father motioned for Tara to enter the house, and not wanting to look rude she did as he asked and once again walked into the cottage.  
  
"Father.is it true.is she really the princess?" Maria asked  
  
"Yes my daughter.she is.and now maybe, we will have a chance of defeating Roma and her minions!" Her father replied. Maria looked up at her father, happiness in her eyes. He smiled at her warmly and then they both walked into the cottage. Maria sat down on a chair that was close to ware Tara was sat, while her father made some soup.  
  
"S.so what do you mean princess? And how do you know my name?" Tara asked hoping to finally get some answers to her questions about this strange new world she was in and how she got hear.  
  
Maria's father sat down and gave Maria and Tara both a bowl of soup, "So, you really don't have a clue about you past huh?"  
  
"No.I'm afraid not," Tara said quietly looking down "I'm afraid.I.I.don't know anything about my past.or parents." Tara's eyes started to fill up, but she wouldn't let them fall.  
  
"Well I can help you with that, my names Nicolas and I was once a loyal night of your father, Dontay the king of all Karone!" Nicolas proudly said. Tara's head shot up at the sound of that name.  
  
"Dontay.h.he.was my father.but how.he couldn't have!" Tara eyes were wide open and her face was white.  
  
"Let's see you would have been.erm.about 3 when he died right?" Nicolas asked trying not to upset Tara, but it didn't work Tara's eyes started to pore with tears, she couldn't hold them back any longer.she remembered how he had just left her and never came back. "I'm sorry.but please don't feel sad, your father died for this world and everything good in it.but unfortunately after his death.the evil known as Roma grew stronger and took over, fortunately she has not yet invaded this village, but it wont be long now until they do"  
  
"Who is Roma?" Tara asked trying to block the memories of being left alone from her head.  
  
"Roma is an evil woman with great power, she has took over most of Karone and is planning to take the rest by any means necessary.that is the reason you were sent to the anther dimension, that is the place that you call earth. You see, your father took you too that place to keep you safe from the evil in this land, he vowed to come back and fight for his land, and he did, unfortunately after transporting you and himself to another dimension his powers were drained and so he was not powerful enough to defeat Roma, but you're a different story.with enough training, you could defeat Roma with your powers, tell me did you feel stronger when you first came into this world?" Nicolas questioned  
  
"Y.yeah.but still I couldn't defeat Roma.especially if my father couldn't!" Tara looked at her hands.they were just normal hands they could never defeat a power like Roma.could they?  
  
"Talking like that will get you nowhere hear Tara, you must believe in your self and then anything is possible, besides.I can always help you out!" Maria stood up and pulled her sward out, "Besides.I really wanna give that Roma a piece of my mind!!!!!!!"  
  
"I don't think so young lady!" Nicolas said seriously, "Do you really think I'm going to let you fight that monster?"  
  
"But she will need help.and besides, I'm sure Dratina, and Drolphin can help me along the way!" Maria looked her dad in the eye, she was serious about this, she really wanted to help and her father could tell. "Well I guess so, but you'll need more help than that!" Nicolas smiled to himself when he saw Maria jumping with happiness "Hey don't get too overexcited!"  
  
"Oh thank you Father.I wont forget this! I promises I will make you proud.erm.who did you have in mind to help?" she asked curiously  
  
"Huh.well. I thought maybe those friends of yours you know, the Blade breakers.they have the 4 most powerful sacred spirits in the whole of Karone! And not to mention they're all skilled warriors!" Nicolas replied, he noticed to puzzled look on Tara's face, "What is it?"  
  
"Did you just say Blade breakers? As in the beybladers?" Tara said flatly "They wouldn't happen to be called Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai would they?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Maria seemed amazed that Tara knew all of her closest friends names, and about Beyblade!  
  
"Well in my world there the world beyblade champions!" Tara replied, "there the best around! But well.they're not better than me!" she flashed her blade at the brunette who seemed shocked.  
  
"So the ancient sport of beyblade has found a place in the other world huh?" Nicolas questioned. "But I can't understand how the blade breaker exist in both worlds"  
  
"No me nether.so I take it you have a blade too?" Tara asked looking at Maria  
  
Maria walker over to a tiny cupboard that was above a single bed, and took out a small green and gold blade, it had a bit chip in it, "Hear this is my most treasured blade, it's called Drolphin and it's power is amazing, but not as powerful as any of the blade breakers yet, I have tied with Max before though!"  
  
"Wow, you have a bit beast too?" Tara's eyes widened and looked at the black and gold dolphin like beast in the bit of her blade. "Hear, this is my blade it's called Swantina it too is very powerful but I haven yet got a chance to test it out on any of the blade breaker though, hey I know how about a battle now.me and you, well what do you say?"  
  
"Yeah sure ok.you're on!" Maria smirked at Tara who smirked back. "You ready?" They both walked over to a small metal dish that was on the floor next to the small bed that the cupboard was over.  
  
"Ok 3_2_1 LET IT RI." Tara started, but was interrupted by Nicolas.  
  
"Sorry girls but its going to have to wait you have a lot of training to do!" he said moving the bowl over to the wooden table that next to the door of the small cottage.  
  
"You owe me a battle!" Tara said sounding disappointed  
  
"Don't worry, I never let a challenge just slip away like that!" they both giggled and walked outside with Nicolas. Tara was ready to start training, she wanted revenge for her fathers death, but wasn't sure how!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhh sooo tired!!!!!!! Well that's chapter 3! I promise the blade breakers will be in the next chapter!  
  
Please review! E-MAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tracy_Naylor_5@hotmail.com  
  
Ok till next time...BYE!!!!!!!! 


	5. ch 4

CHAPTER 4: The blade breakers!  
  
Where we left off  
  
"Hear, this is my blade it's called Swantina it too is very powerful but I haven't yet got a chance to test it out on any of the blade breaker though, hey I know how about a battle now.me and you, well what do you say?"  
  
"Yeah sure ok.you're on!" Maria smirked at Tara who smirked back. "You ready?" They both walked over to a small metal dish that was on the floor next to the small bed that the cupboard was over.  
  
"Ok 3_2_1 LET IT RI." Tara started, but was interrupted by Nicolas.  
  
"Sorry girls but its going to have to wait you have a lot of training to do!" he said moving the bowl over to the wooden table that next to the door of the small cottage.  
  
"You owe me a battle!" Tara said sounding disappointed  
  
"Don't worry, I never let a challenge just slip away like that!" they both giggled and walked outside with Nicolas. Tara was ready to start training, she wanted revenge for her fathers death, but wasn't sure how!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
"3_2_1 LET IT RIP" two young teenagers shouted while pulling harshly on both of their ripcords. One had blue hair that was light blue at the front, and dark blue at the back. The other had very dark navy blue hair and wore a cap.  
  
"GO DRANZER!" the older teen commanded "FIRE ARROW ATTACK!!!!" at his command a huge red fiery phoenix appeared out of his blade and started attacking the other blade wildly.  
  
"You should know that I'm not that easy to get rid of Kai.GO DRAGOON.PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!!!!" the darker haired teen ordered. His blade lit up as a huge blue dragon rose out of it. The two small blades crashed into one another, sparks spiting out everywhere from underneath there heavy bases.  
  
"FINAL ATTACK!" they both commanded together. Both there blades smashed into each other, creating sparks between the two attack rings, the attack was so strong that both the blades span wildly out of the dish that was lying on the dust covered ground.  
  
"Well I guess that's a draw.as usual, you two always end up in a fierce battle, and it never lasts long cause you're blades always spin out of the dish as soon as they hit each other!" a raven-haired boy said cheerfully.  
  
"Isn't It always like that?" a blond boy asked "Come on Ray you know what Kai and Tyson are like.they never go easy on each other!"  
  
"Ha.I never go easy on anyone!" Tyson bragged, he walked over to the small white blade that was lay on the ground and bent down to pick it up, when he noticed a scratch on the side of his attack ring, "Awww man! Kai you damaged my blade.now I'm gonna have to rebuild it.!"  
  
"Yeah well I never go easy on anyone either Tyson." Kai said calmly while walking away from the small group of teens, he found a wall and lent his back on it while crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest.  
  
"Stupid Kai.." Tyson growled, he went to shoot his damaged blade into the small dish again to see how badly the performance of the blade had been affected, but was interrupted by a familiar voice shouting his name.  
  
"TYSON.HEY TYSON!!!" it was Maria, and she was being followed by Tara and Nicolas. Maria jumped onto her friend, which sent them both flying onto the dust-covered ground, "how you doing? I haven't seen you for so long.I hope you've been training!"  
  
"Hey Maria." Tyson said flatly, "If you must know, I was about to do some training until you interrupted me.and do you mind I just washed this jacket." a slight smile broke out on Tyson's face.  
  
Maria gave him an innocent smile and slowly rose onto her feet and turned to see the raven-haired boy smiling at her. "Hey Ray!" Maria ran over to Ray who held is arms out for her to run into. As he caught her he span her around holding her tightly by the waist "Stop Ray!" she giggled while being spun through the air, Ray stopped and grinned at the female teen when she collapsed onto the floor, "You know I hate that!" she complained.  
  
"Yeah I know you do!" Ray smiled innocently at Maria trying to hide his laughter as she tried to get up but failed "Hear let me help" he offered her his hand but she didn't take it.  
  
"I don't need your help to get up you know," She said as she got up onto her feet and dusted her self off "Besides Ra."  
  
"Erm Maria." Tara interrupted timidly while raising her hand.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot about you!" Maria walked over to Tara and introduced her to the group of teens, "Ok guys this is my friend Tara. She's kinda.erm.how can I put this, erm.well she's not from around hear"  
  
"Then where is she from?" Tyson asked looking suspiciously at the girl.  
  
"Well that's the funny part you she she's from another dimension." Maria looked nervously from Tyson to Tara.  
  
"Huh?" Max looked confused, as if he didn't understand a word of what was coming out of Maria's mouth.  
  
"I can tell this is going to be a long day," Nicolas said to him self, "let me explain" he volunteered, "Ok this all started many years ago."  
  
Nicolas explained everything to the 4 young teens. He told them who Tara really was and why she needed there help.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
"So what your saying is that Tara is the rightful princess of Karone?" Ray asked looking a little shocked from what he had just heard.  
  
"Yes that's right" Nicolas simply replied.  
  
"And you want us to use our bit beasts and our skills to help her take back her kingdom from Roma?" Max looked at his small green blade that was lying in the palm of his hand, the bit chip in the middle of the blade lit up slightly.  
  
"Yup! That's right Maxie! I'm gonna come along too.and you can bet I'm gonna show that Roma who's boss around hear!" Maria said grinning as she punched her palm gently; she looked over at Ray, Max, Tyson and Kai "So are you boys in? We're gonna need you!" she smiled persuasively at the boys.  
  
"As long as I get to fight some bad guys then I'm in!" Tyson grinned and looked at Max "How about you buddy.you in?"  
  
"Well I can't let you have all the fun now can I Tyson!" Max grinned and punched Tyson's arm gently.  
  
"I take it that's a yes then?" Maria asked, Max nodded and looked over at Ray.  
  
"You in ray?" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Sure.I'll do anything I can to help!" Ray smiled sweetly at Maria; Maria blushed slightly and gave him a smile back.  
  
"Well that just leaves one" Tara said looking at the male figure that was leaning against the wall of a small cottage with his arms tightly crossed over his broad chest, "Well are you in or not?"  
  
Kai looked at the Tara, her long blonde hair was blowing slightly in the wind, and her bright blue eyes looked determined to get an answer form him, "Whatever" was his simple answer.  
  
"Good that's every one then!" Maria said, making sure they hadn't left anyone out "Father, will you please set up a training course for us.I'll take Tara to lady Toron ok!"  
  
"Whose lady Toron?" Tara asked looking confused.  
  
"She's an old mage that lives in this village .she'll help you find and control the magic that lie's within you" Maria replied, she motioned for Tara to follow her as she started to walk off. Tara quickly followed her after thanking the boys for agreeing to help them.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Ahhhhhh ok I know its really short.but I have had sooooooo much work to do, I had to do 2 German monologs, science coursework, English coursework and so on! I really hate school.but anyway please e-mail me and tell me if you liked it! ^_^;  
  
Tracy_Naylor_5@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks 4 reading! 


End file.
